terra_alpha_alliancefandomcom-20200215-history
Rexi Rigan
Name: Rexi Qui Rigan Age: 49 (Rigan Symbiont 230) Place of Birth - Tigon City, Trill Height: 5'8" Weight: 120lbs Hair: Brown Skin: Trill spotted Joined to the Symbiont Rigan - 2410 - her grandmother's Symbiont -- Trained in Intel, Communications, Diplomacy and Command Served with Nick Ryder when he was still coming up through the ranks of Section 31 as a Field Handler and his right hand. Despite being a junior officer to him, the two had a good working relationship and it lead to the two of them having a brief affair during one of his wife's 'deaths' - only lasted about three months. But they remained friends, even though Rexi has always secretly wanted more. But she's grown up. The two of them remained friends and there has always been a mutual respect, if not a romantic aspect anymore. Both would do nearly anything for each other and they have. Assigned to the Sovereign class USS Tigris since its launch in 2393 and eventually made her way up to XO. The Tigris was the ship that Rexi felt the most connected to, it was where she and Nick first worked together, while it was still in test bed and construction, and it was the ship that she was on while she proved herself to the Fleet as being a capable officer on her own steam, not simply because of who she was working with. Following the death of it's CO, Rear Admiral Clinton Kendal, Rexi has assumed command of the ship. Initially refusing the promotion to Captain because she still felt like she had to prove something, she eventually took the commission and lead the ship into battle numerous times against the Imperium and eventually caught the eye of Admiral Sandoval who named her the Fleet XO and gave her a promotion to Commodore. Now Rexi works tirelessly to build the Alliance fleet into the kind of fleet that she knows it can be. Strong, agile, intelligent and effective. Armed with her own experience and that of her grandmother's symbiont, Rigan, she has the youthful energy to work her ass off and centuries of knowledge to back it all up. -- Additional Info Rigan Symbiont - 230 years old Prior hosts - Rialla Lai Rigan - 110 years at death - Rialla was a long time fixture in the Trill Starfleet contingent, having served in Starfleet since she was in high school, to serving aboard nearly a dozen ships in her 50 year career, she eventually took a teaching position at Starfleet Academy, transferring to Cambridge University and finally to 'retiring' as a professor and becoming an Ambassador for Trill. Upon her death, she requested that her grand daughter Rexi be given the chance to take on her symbiont. The two of them having much in common and of her two sons and one daughter, and ten grandchildren, the only one that she saw herself in. Even though the Symbiont Commission tended to like to have symbionts pass to other families and different people to allow them a varied life experience, they approved it because Rigan herself had requested it. In 2410, Rexi underwent the initial joining process and later in the year was fully joined to Rigan. Returning to Starfleet and her position as XO of the USS Tigris in late 2411. Rialla's body was interred at the family plot in Tigon City. Prior hosts - Vyx Cha Rigan - 80 years at death - Vyx was a Navigator on a Trill science vessel for most of his career, fascinated by astrometrics and astronomy, Vyx mapped out nearly 47 percent of the Alpha Quadrant to update the outdated stellar maps of the Quadrant. A bit of a 'nerd' to his peers, he was extremely intelligent and it wasn't until a skirmish with some Klingons that he realized that all his years of studying the stars, that he found out ways of using it to his advantage in battle. At the ripe age of 70 he found out how to use a matchless knowledge of space to his advantage. Transferring to serve aboard a Starfleet capitol ship, he ensured that they could warp to strategic locations and avoid and lure their enemy into the right conditions to win. Vyx Rigan served with distinction until he was injured in battle and died on Trill where his Symbiont was passed onto a young, up and coming Trill Starfleet officer, named Rialla, who shared his passion for learning. Prior hosts - Ordell Rigan - 28 years at time of death - Ordell was Rigan's youngest host, but also the shortest spanned joining. Ordell was an architect who was commissioned to help build some of Trill's newer civilian business centers. Incredibly intelligent and possessing a creative drive that was almost without peer, he designed some of Trill's most creative and artistic buildings. He was tragically killed while building an observatory and fell off a scaffold. His dream was to build something in the stars. Ordell was laid to rest on a floating meteor in a crypt based on his designs by one of his fellow architects.